Terran Evacuation
by T.W-Leona
Summary: 75 years , the Earth had 75 years left before a nuclear star , a planet destroyer made with love by the Universe itself , destroys the Solar System completely. The nations did their best , but the inevitable would always come...still they could survive...right? (contains all characters despite what the tabs say)
1. Prologue - Italy Romano and Nations

**A.N This fic was based heavily on a video named ' Evacuate Earth' , many of the points listed in coming chapters would come from that video, but as you will see in the close future , this story won't rely much on plot , but on emotional crap…**

**But you'll still read this right ? *puppy eyes activation ***

'Everything was supposed to be fine .' Lovino thought as he drowned yet another glass of wine , his throat tingling from the alcoholic beverage .

Lovino planned on insulting a potato bastard or two , and perhaps making some pizza after that idiotic meeting. But somehow , Eyebrows and that wine bastard just had to-...urgh !

The stressed Italian hit his head on the sturdy wood table of the finest bar in Rome. He didn't as much as flinch when his bottle of incredibly expensive wine split all over his shirt. Afterall...it wouldn't matter…not anymore.

Lovino laughed bitterly , head lolling mindlessly as he clutched his rosary tightly to his chest while his brother dragged him frantically out of the bar.

_And the world kept turning._

~_Flashback~_

" _ALRIGHT DUDES LISTEN UP , ABOUT THE WHOLE GLOBAL WARMING THING-"_

_Lovino groaned as he listened to that American idiot yell about his brilliant plan again , it had been the same plan for...ninety-nine...or was it a hundred and nine conferences in a row._

_Please tea bastard , please shut the United States of Idiots up before the IQ of the entire world was degraded. Romano prayed desperately , and his prayer was answered...unexpectedly. As Arthur Kirkland , personification of the United Kingdom stroded in quickly , with the French Republic following closely afterwards._

_But there was something wrong with them, all nations could tell , even America. The meeting room fell into uneasy silence as everyone braced themselves for something big...something so shocking that could've reduce the two European powers into ...such vulnerable beings they tried so hard to hide._

_England's trembled slightly as France took out a black tablet , with such care that only increased Romano's nervous fidgeting._

_With a shaky breath , England begin in a voice as soft as snow._

" _Ladies and gentlemen ...I swear on the name of all things good and pure that we are telling nothing but the truth…I-"_

_He paused , hesitating._

_~Cue unnerving silence~_

" _am going to marry France ? " America suggested weakly, while a few freaked out nations whooped and cheered._

_The superpower was quickly silenced when glowing orbs of the two former empires glared at him with such intensity that Romano was surprised the American was still alive._

_France sighed and stepped forward , looking even more ragged and exhausted than ever and uttered that fateful sentence , the sentence that would haunt them till the very end._

" _The entire Solar System is going to end in seventy-five years."_

**A.N each chapter will feature a different character. Including world 8 , Eastern Europe, Nordic 5 , North America, East Asia , micronations etc.**

**And of course I must present you with a virtual cookie ( :: ) for reading through this whole thing ^^**

**Do review !**

**Ciao~**


	2. Nuclear Star- Germany and Nations

_Location : World Meeting Hall , Berlin , Germany_

_Year: 2019 _

_75 years left before total destruction_

* * *

" _The entire Solar System is going to end in seventy-five years."_

* * *

Germany watched in horror as his fellow nations descended into chaos , he spun left just in time to see Italy jumping onto him crying.

"Mmph-" Was all the mighty nation of Germany managed to stutter out before being tackled to the ground.

Germany flailed uselessly on the floor as he watched the nations wreck havoc in his hall , he honestly had no idea how, just HOW their civilizations managed to last for over a day with such reckless personifications.

**SLAM !**

" **EVERYBODY ZHUT UP ! " **

Germany's head jerked up in surprise as he heard someone shout out such a forceful command.

To much of his amazement, Prussia was the one who took control of the situation. The German watched in mild awe as the albino stood up slowly and gazed at France.

" Tell us , Franny ... why would the Solar System end just like that , how do we know it's not just a prank , you have five minutes , begin."

Prussia slipped down to his chair , his usual arrogance missing as he fixed cold, calculating eyes onto the rest of the nations.

_Shout and make a ruckus , I dare you. _

The Prussian seemed to say , Hungary tightened her hands on her trusty frying pan , but stood down nevertheless.

Germany contemplated letting his brother to come to meetings more.

* * *

" If any of you pays attention to the news , you would've seen ze disastrous meteor crashes that occurred on England and my land. " France started off as he pulled up multiple images of houses burning on his tablet.

" Of course there are also less obvious crashes across the world , yet it is quite unusual for so much debris to be launched at Earth seeing how planet Jupiter usually takes the hits for us , so we did some investigation." England said , his hands gesturing mindlessly.

" Our scientists worked non-stop for days and nights and we managed to catch a glimpse at ze cause of those crashes , a neutron star. "

" A neutron star is the collapsed core of a star at least eight times larger than our sun , it will glide through the universe , wrecking everything in its path with strong radiation or simply crushing and absorbing whatever's blocking it."

" Those comets sent towards us are propelled forward by the star's gravity , zhey are a warning , we must do something , ze star will destroy not just Earth , but the entire Solar System in an estimated seventy-five years! "

France looked at the nations surrounding him desperately. The nations remained quiet , nobody knew how to react.

* * *

" I...told you guys we should've built that giant robot…" America smiled weakly , always the optimist.

A few broken laughs rang out across the room.

"..nothing lasts forever , the years we lived through are nothing compared to the universe." China mused , wise as ever.

"Ve~…perhaps the time has finally came, maybe we can go to heaven si ? And we can-a talk to Grandpa Rome and meet that _bella_ Jeanne France was always talking about ! "

A few nations nodded in acceptance. And a fire flared up inside Germany's stomach , strong and bubbling.

" Wait ! Are we just going to sit here and wait for our deaths ? "

The German roared out at the shocked nations. It might sound incredibly selfish, but Ludwig didn't want to die. He wanted to live , he just got his brother back , he just fixed his reputation. He wanted to live in this era of peace , strained peace yet still peace.

" We can build a ship and send people from all over the world into space ja ? We can open a gateway to a parallel universe ja?! America , one of your universites is investigating that-"

Ludwig knew he was rambling but it irked him to see how many were accepting their deaths.

" Bruder, stop."

Prussia clamped his hands around the blond's shoulders.

"We will find a way, we will survive , bruder. We do it either alone-"

Prussia let his crimson gaze ran over the unsettled crowd ,

"-or we do it together . We , the world , united just this once. Who's in?"

**A.N Maybe I'll save the one chapter one character thing later , we need a few chapters to set up the scene...sowwy. Please review !**


	3. a Child's Plea - Sealand and Guardians

**Chapter 3 **

_Location : Kirkland Mansion_

_Year: 2020_

_74 years and 360 days left before total destruction_

* * *

"Thank you for having us over in such a short notice, " Finland smiled warmly at their host.

" We really appreciate that right ?...Su-san ?" Tino nudged his husband who was too busy admiring the workmanship of the chair he was sitting on to care.

" No need to be so formal , Tino . In fact , thank you for handling this one," England smiled back gratefully.

The Brit set down his cup of tea delicately and motioned for the two Scandinavian nations to follow him , as he led the awestruck couple through a labyrinth of corridors and fancy room , he couldn't help but frown , worried for what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Knock knock_

Sealand perked up cheerfully at the dull sound , he stayed silent as the door opened...then _POUNCED _onto poor unsuspecting Sweden.

" PAPA WHY ARE YOU SO LATE ! " the micronation yelled angrily , pounding his fists into Sweden's stomach.

"M' sr'y…"

" Jerk England is going to kill me with his cooking !" Sealand grumbled as he tried to hide his large grin.

" PETER !Oh Su-san why are we so late ?!" Finland gasped in mock horror as he smirked inwardly at his husband's expression.

Standing at the corridor , England coughed loudly, reminding the couple of their task.

" Oh shut up jerk !" Sealand huffed , despite his eyes gleaming happily.

England's face turned red but instead of yelling back , he merely scoffed and readjusted himself into an even more _uncomfortable_ standing position.

Sealand blinked , well that's odd.

* * *

Sweden nodded at his wife , as the Finnish man sighed sadly.

" Peter...I need you to stay calm...but the world is going to end." Tino started off dejectedly.

Sealand stared , unimpressed , scoffed, then begin to walk off.

" Peter , I am telling the truth ! " Finland pleaded as the boy begin to cartwheel around the room.

"_P'ter! "_ Berwald yelled.

The micronation froze as he stared at Sweden.

"Papa , did you just-"

" The w'rld is go'ng to end , in sev'nty five years , Peter," the Swede said firmly as he gripped the micronation's narrow shoulders.

"W-what ?" the boy stuttered pitifully , his eyes wide.

Sealand's eyes darted around his room as he tried hopefully to catch a glimpse of his older brother laughing at the prank. But what he saw, was England staring back , emotionless. That's all the answer he needed.

Finland felt his eyes prickling as he surged forward and embraced Peter tightly.

" Don't worry Peter , Mama will keep you safe kay? "

Sealand shook his head as his mind raced to comprehend what exactly was going on , this got to be a dream , yes a dream. Just a dream. No.

Peter collapsed onto the warm carpeted floor of his room as his mother kept comforting him desperately.

" W-we will survive this...we will all survive right ?" Peter asked finally , looking up at his parents with painful hope.

No one dared to answer him and the boy cried out at last.

**A.N I...suddenly want to write about the reaction of the younger characters...don't worry this isn't a proper chapter , just something I whipped up in the middle of a traffic jam. Spoiler alert , there's going to be some religious conflicts coming in one chapter or two ...I'm really triggering everyone with this writing eh? **


	4. Attempting - Switzerland and Nations

**Chapter 4**

_Location : Zwingli Herrenhaus , Vaduz, Liechtenstein_

_Year: 2020_

_75 years left before total destruction_

* * *

Early spring , birds chirped happily as they flew freely through azure blue skies, and children skipped through the green plains of Liechtenstein without a care in the world.

Lili smiled at the thought, she hoped that spring this year would be the same as the last. She looked down at her two cups of hot chocolate, the governments planned to break the news soon , most likely by the end of this week.

She knew that the world would be shocked by the news, but as always, they would cope with it...right ?

The girl's sweet smile slowly became strained as she headed back into her house.

* * *

Inside the house, Switzerland sat on the sofa stiffly. His hands flying over his laptop's keyboard with incredible speed and accuracy. His eyes screamed in protest what with the many hours he spent glaring at the screen , but his mind shouted at them to shut up.

His willpower only strengthened as Lili , his sweet beloved sister walked into the room. It pained him to worry her, but it was necessary. the Swiss gazed at Lili fondly for a nanosecond before returning to his work.

He grunted in thanks when his sister once again gave him hot chocolate instead of the coffee he asked for. The corner of Vash's lips tugged just so slightly at Liechtenstein's defeated expression as he continued to work with the same amount of vigor even without coffee.

"Superpowers are all superjerks"

Vash muttered his favourite phrase as he paused for a moment to mute his phone, ignoring the insane amount of missed-calls the nations sent him. No way was he ever going to attend another conference. He got no time to waste with those idiots.

_~flashback~_

" _So anyway dudes , my scientists are more than ready to save the world ! And don't worry commie , we'll save your ass too ! "_

_America grinned as he gave out copies of his government's proposal._

"_That's really nice of you to host everything , Mr. America !" Taiwan chirped happily as she skimmed through the document. Behind her , China frowned ever-so slightly at their interactions._

"_Nyet, this plan is stupid, " a cold voice cut through the bubbly atmosphere of the nations._

_Russia , with his usual childlike smile on his face , stood up in his chair , his eyes gleaming in defiance. Upon facing with the confused face of the United States , he grinned._

" _Here , Fredka. I'll speak slowly for you to understand ! "_

_Said American's face twisted into a Hollywood worthy smile as Ivan continued._

" _At clause B , sub-clause two , you require the wealth of other nations to support your little project da? More specifically…" _

_The Russian squinted his eyes almost playfully._

"_More specifically the wealth of the People's Republic of China and the Russian Federation."_

_China teared the document apart immediately upon hearing that sentence. Gold eyes flaring up to met with sky-blue, in their very own battle of wills._

_America grinned at the sudden change of events. Oh just how he loved a good game!_

_And as the world looked on sadly , America launched into a speech about how the world must cooperate in order to survive and money no longer matters, China countered him with the matter of how the entire project was located in the United States' territories. _

_Yes , the meetings now was indeed something the nations took seriously. But some might argue that the past , crack-induced meetings were better. As one by one , the nations descended into their own conflicts , not over petty things like pranks and pasta , but over economic loss, racism and their very own survival._

* * *

Switzerland jolted back to reality as his laptop begin to heat up so intensely that it burned him.

He clicked desperately at the malfunctioning laptop. His team of astronomers determinedly ignoring him , most likely resting on such a beautiful Sunday. As the recent events piled themselves up in Vash's mind, the poor man collapsed onto the sofa behind him and screamed out silently.

_..._

…

…

_..._

_"Good morning , Sydney ! Your favourite radio channel is back on air !"_

"_Ah yes , Tommy , thanks for the totally unecessary intro. Let's get down to the topic. It seems like some reliable news had leaked from NASA , I bet it is something juicyyy~"_

" _How can astronomy be juicy ? Don't bore our audience June , we're going to get fired at this rate ! "_

" _Oh come on Tommy , being fired is not the end of the freakin world ! Now time for the grand reveal , damn this envelope is hard to open…Aha ! ...I-I..."_

" _June ?...hey Earth to June? ...oh my god...CUT DIRECTOR CUT ! "_

…

…

…

…

…

"_No...the end of the world is the will of God ...how dare those puny humans defy our almighty God…"_

" _We will destroy their pathetic plans at all costs, sire . Where do you think we should strike first ? New York or Moscow, perhaps Beijing and London as well ?"_

" _All , now."_

" _Yes sire."_

_..._

…

…

_..._

" _Rising rates in suicide, depression and crime-"_

_" Police suspect further terrorist attacks concerning the city of Paris , the number of victims has increased to-" _

" _Both world cities Singapore and Tokyo are undergoing its eleventh riot this week-"_

" _A month is already gone from our seventy-five years time limit , and had the government do anything ? No ! I say we overthrow those useless scumbags-" _

…

…

…

…

_And the world kept turning._

…

…

…

_..._

**A.N I think I've accidentally murdered plot bunny...I'm sorry. I really don't know how to write this chapter. I've also received comments on Amino concerning how I mixed both British and American English together. I would like to apologize for that seeing how I learn English by reading books , including books from both the UK and US. Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are the building blocks of my English skills. Of course there's also Da Vinci's code and Shakespeare and Little Women and so much more but ...just ...English is so hard to learn sometimes ! I honestly admire all those people who speak English so fluently. I can't imagine how much time and effort that took.**


	5. Pain - FACE

_Location: the White House, Washington DC, the USA_

_Year: 2021 _

_74 years left before total destruction_

* * *

" Do you think l' Amerique will even listen to us ?" Francis whispered to the frowning Brit next to him

" He has to. Not even that git can't afford to lose so many allies."

Francis nodded at the curt reply. Lifting his chin to a proud angle as White House staff led them to Alfred's room.

To their surprise, the American was already waiting for them.

" You two are late."

The pair of European nations exchanged uneasy glances. But it was too late to leave now. Francis smiled weakly while whispering honey-coated apologies, and dragged England into the room.

Francis paled at the messy room, the mysterious lumps on Alfred's bed, that irritating smell of air fresheners struggling to hide spoiled hamburgers , and _Mon Dieu_ is that a giant mochi with eyes ?!

While Francis was having a heart failure, England stared at Alfred with morbid fascination as the man led him to a decently sized wooden table. Alfred seemed...familiar, but he didn't know_ how_...the Brit sweat-dropped.

Beside him, Francis attempted to negotiate with the American, but found himself stuck in the same boring cycle as ever.

" -I would never, ever help the commies ! " Alfred declared, stubborn as usual.

"_Amerique_ you must know, the only way we can survive is to work together !" Francis tapped the table impatiently.

England sighed.

" We have no time for your pathetic Capitalism versus Communism grudges. Please don't make me remind you that your country, unlike, perhaps Switzerland ? Is still unsuccessful in finding a way to survive ?"

Alfred's face tinted red.

" Are you saying that shit about Switzerland ?! Well lemme tell you, if you guys want to join him so bad then don't come here ! "

" The EU and the UK are your biggest allies at the moment ," Francis stated matter-of-factly.

The American seethed as he glared at the two old men in front of him. His pride taking over as swift and firm as the ocean tides.

" Leave." He pointed to the exit.

Arthur growled. He absolutely _despises_ being bossed over.

" What happened to the so-called hero ? Who always wanted nothing more but to save everyone ?" The Brit jabbed in spite.

For one beautiful second, America blinked in surprise. But then he scowled. Slamming his hands onto the table, breaking it into halves seemingly effortlessly.

"LEAVE ! " Alfred yelled, as agents begin heading in to drag the Europeans out.

Right before the two elder nations left the room, they heard Alfred whisper.

" I am the most powerful nation in this world. And I will find a way to save _my_ people."

The three nations winced. England looked at the American with an undertone of disappointment. The Brit shrugged off the humans handling him, before standing tiptoes and ruffling Alfred's hair semi-affectionately, as if the tall American was still a child.

Francis shook his head in their interactions, and pulled Arthur away. The Brit struggled halfheartedly. The wavy-haired blond sighed at Alfred.

" Expect no further help from the EU and UK. Farewell, _mon petit_ Alfred, I truly hope you'll survive."

* * *

**Mon Petit = My Little**

**Lapin = Rabbit**

* * *

" One can definitely tell that he is raised by us, Angleterre" Francis muttered as he waltzed down the rocky path.

" Indeed...we're so obnoxious back then, just like him..., " England glanced sadly back at the White House.

Alfred was watching them go, Arthur could see his silhouette by the window.

" The age of empires has come and gone, _mon petit lapin_…"

"Stop that, I thought being nostalgic is China's job. "

Francis chuckled at the thought of the wok wielding nation squishing his siblings last meeting.

The two rivals shared a small, knowing smile, then frowned immediately.

" I still hate you, frog."

" The feeling is mutual, eyebrows."

* * *

America felt his eyes prickle as he watched the Europeans leave, he growled. He was foolish to trust them in the first place. Fine then ! He don't need those soggy old fools anyways ! The tears blurring his sight said otherwise.

_"...Al…?"_

America jerked left at that slight sound. His gorgeous blue eyes lighting up ever so brightly.

_"..A-alfred…?"_

Said American nearly teleported next to his bed.

"MATTIE !" He grinned as he looked down at his heavily bandaged brother.

"..."

Alfred frowned at the sight of his unmoving twin.

"Matthew...hey…" He poked Matthew's face harshly.

No response. America sighed and buried his face into his clammy hands. Another hallucination.

Canada, he precious little brother had been like that, ever since the devastating bombing raids took place. The world did nothing, as his brother withered slowly next to him.

No nation remembered him. Attacks aimed at Canada was mostly meant for the United States. _But people kept mistaking Canada for him._

He looked to the window, trying desperately to seek refuge in the calmness of the beautiful blue sky. Just in time to see a meteor hurling at his direction. Just in time to yell 'WTF'.And just in time to shield his unconscious brother with his own body. Then all he could feel, would be pain.

Later, Alfred woke up to the piercing sounds of police sirens wailing. Alfred couldn't die, that's for certain. But just sitting there, his hair singed and burnt, his president dead, his family missing , and his home destroyed, he couldn't help but felt so _so … empty._

* * *

**A.N Let's just accept the fact the plot bunnies hate me, And apparently, so does computers. I typed this on my phone, gosh my eyes are burning, and I hope that the format is acceptable. Because unless I got a new computer...this format is staying ! Oh and I have this really rough draft of the next chapter down below, you can read it if you want ^^, oh and reviews equals love !**

* * *

" Is this all you idiots care about ? Money ?! " Switzerland screamed at the dumbfounded nations.

He took the silence as a yes.

" WE'RE ALL DYING HERE AND YOU MORONS ARE TALKING MONEY !"

" Vash...calm down," Austria frowned disaprovingly.

The blond ignored him and glared at China and America.

" If you two love money so much, then have it ! "

Switzerland grabbed wads of cash, and threw them at the two global superpowers.

The world gasped in disbelief. No one moved. Not even the micronations. Not even Austria and the Netherlands.

" What ? YOU JERKS WANT MONEY , I GIVE YOU MONEY, VHY AREN'T JOU TAKING THEM ?!"

* * *

**bonus A.N So basically next chapter would be a world conference plus a bit F.A.C.E , and then it would be either the Nordics or the British colonies. I'm also thinking about ships but I ship basically everything, except for ships that include pedos. But puppy love is sweet, and I still can't choose between UsUk and FrUk, there is also that attractive sidedish known as RusAme ...**

**And this chapter is not really FrUk, I toned it down last minute. But if I am to write groups like Tea Family ( China, England, Hong Kong ), Hanatamago Family ( Swedem, Finland , Sealand )...well er...there might be ships.**


	6. Categories- multiple

Location: ICC, Hong Kong, China

Year: 2021

74 years left before total destruction

* * *

**the Hopeless Ones**

To be honest, he didn't care. Not at all.

That came from Kirkland-Wang Li Leon, or Hong Kong Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China. Both names were equally as long.

Don't misunderstand, he would very much like to live, though he would be long dead before the fateful event took place.

_(Year 2047 - when Hong Kong would cease to be a Special Administrative Region)_

He knew some others like him too. Romano, for instance, or Prussia, or his brother Macau. Those who've been sentenced to death no matter what.

He folded his long sleeves carefully on his lap, smoothing out the wrinkles of the soft crimson satin. He smiled softly to himself, as he begin a speech as of how honoured he was, to host this meeting. He sounded numb even to himself. And watched slowly as they all quarrel, again and again. The boy just closed his eyes daintily, his brown lashes fluttering softly.

He was tired, so so tired.

* * *

**the Attempting Ones**

" Is this all you idiots care about ? Money ?! " Switzerland screamed at the dumbfounded nations.

He took the silence as a yes.

" WE'RE ALL DYING HERE AND YOU MORONS ARE TALKING MONEY !"

" Vash...calm down," Austria frowned disaprovingly.

The blond ignored him and glared at Russia and America.

" If you two love money so much, then have it ! "

Switzerland grabbed wads of cash, and threw them at the two global superpowers.

The world gasped in disbelief. No one moved. Not even the micronations. Not even Austria and the Netherlands.

" What ? YOU JERKS WANT MONEY , I GIVE YOU MONEY, VHY AREN'T JOU TAKING THEM ?!"

The Swiss screamed out harshly and tears rolled down his cheeks , for no matter what he did, he would never succeed, as long as the rest refused to cooperate.

* * *

**The Welcoming Ones**

" Ello poppet !"

England nearly broke his doorknob.

"Oliver."

" And Olivia and Alice~~~~"

Arthur sighed, he just wanted to sleep, what were they doing here !

" We just wanted to say goodbye," Alice started off wistfully. Arthur froze.

" Goodbye ?"

" Did cha forget ? Everything that happened in our universes are the same !" Olivia beamed happily.

" Annnnyways, we are all going to die poppet, that nasty neutron star is going to kill us !"

Arthur paled, " But it's not set yet, we could still escape !"

" Sadly, that would be a no, love." Alice whispered gloomily.

" Even if the humans managed to escape, do you think they would still form nations ? "

It was as if a boulder had crushed Arthur from the behind.

" So now, let us celebrate our deaths ! A few decades is nothing but a blink of our eyes afterall !" Oliver cried out, because finally, the suffering would be over. No more heartbreak, no more wars, no more...

* * *

**AN. I am so sorry ! I don't know what to write anymore ! Forgive me please please please please please ! It's just...I might or might now have gotten infatuated with another anime show ( _Kimetsu no Yaiba_ )...ha...haha...haha...I'm still gonna surround myself with Hetalia stuff for a while though...it's probably just a 5 minute craze _*desperately clinging to Hetalia*_**


End file.
